The Isle Of Fury
}} Location,Origins,And Description The Isle Of Fury Is Located Beyond The Edge Of The World. To Get Their You Must Perform A Quest. And You Must Be Maxed Out In Every Way. PVP, SVS, Weapons and all. And must own 3 legendary swords. It is a place only the elites can go. It Is Named Fury Because Of Its Apperance. When You Sail To It. You Find A Wacken ( Species That Guards The Island). It is between lvl 48 and 50. It Is One Of The Easiest Parts Since It Attacks Only Do - 300 Attack Each TIme. The Island Is Said To Be One Of The Shades Of Hell On Earth. That Escaped Hell. If You Can Beat The Kracken Your Aloud To Port At The Island. Quest To Get The Mighty Weapons Needed On The Island (story quest ) PART 1: Foulbertos Favors 1. Visit Foulberto Smasho - + 1 Set Of Assassins Throwing Knives 2. Kill El Patron - + 600 Points Of Foulbertos Trust 3. Sink The Battle Royale And En Garde + 200 Points Of Foulbertos Trust 4. Fight An Invasion With Nothing But A Flintlock Pistol + 3000 Points Of Foulbertos Trust 5. Return To Foulberto Smasho + The Lost Knives Of Foulberto Smasho ( Does 166 Damage Vipers Nest Rank 10 Godly Daggers ) PART 2: Timothy Dartons Lost Doll 1. Visit Timothy Darton - + 1 Nomad Doll 2. Kill General Hex In Tortuga + 1000 Points Of Dartons Trust 3. Kill Neban The Silent With A Rusty Cutlass 8 Times + 508 Points Of Dartans Trust 4. Sink 8 Juggernauts + 900 Points Of Trust 5. Return To Timothy Darton + The Lost Doll Of El Darado ( Does 200 Damage And Has Life Drain And Grave Shackles Rank 8 Godly Doll ) PART 3: Jolly Rogers Pesky Problem 1. Visit Jolly Roger In The Catacombs - + 1 Blade Of The Abyss 2. Kill 88 Grunts In Fort Charles - + 999 Points Of Trust 3. Beat 12 Pirates Who Are lvl 50 In PVP + 2000 Points Of Trust 4. Bribe Jack Sparrow To Go To Jolly Roger With 200,000 Gold - + 10,000 Points Of Trust 5. Return To Jolly Roger + Cutlass ( does 300 Damage Bloodfire Rank 10 Blade storm rank 8 godly sword ) PART 4 : Visit Captain Hector Barbossa + 1 Sacred Musket 1. Kill 888 Cadets With A Cutlass + 5000 Points Of Trust 2. Rob Doc Grog Of His Medical Supplies + 2000 Points Of Trust 3. Return To Barbossa + Starfire Pistol ( Does 252 Damage Unlimited Every Ammo ) PART 5: Rotts Ram 1. Visit Captain Ezekiel Rott + Golden Sea Charm And Steel Cannon Ram 2. Get To Wave 100 In CD : + 990 Trust Points 3. Bribe Garcia De La Avrica With 9000 Gold 4. Return To Rott + Cannon Ram Of The Gods ( Unlimited Everything Godly Cannon Ram ) PART 6: Key To The Other World 1. Visit Tia Dalma + 1 Key PART 7: Entrance/ End 1. Sail Beyond The Edge And Look For The Island Notable Locations Things You Fight Main Boss Overlord Gangrel Above Lord Gangrel. Lord Gangrel Is Older Then Time Itself. He Is Master Of The Dead. He Is The Master Of The Element Of Fire. Lord Of Torture, Suffering, And Pain. To Beat Him You Are Considered A Fury God. Gangrel Uses That As His Home. He Has One On Every Planet In The Universe. He Also Has His Own Dimension. He Gave God Fire To Use For His Earth To Create Light And Warmth. Satan Stole The Master Flame And Used It For Anguish And Pain. So Gangrel Presented Him With A False Gift Of Another Relm. He Tortured Him. And Burned Hell. It Was Now Designed To Torture Those Who Venture Into It. It Was A Place Only The Vialist People Could Go To. His Relm Is The Relm Of Fire. If He Snaps His Fingers He Can Burn A Planet. He, Overlord Augita ( Lord Of Water ), Overlord Aries ( Lord Of The Skies And Air ), Overlord Rocky ( Lord Of The Rocks And All Things Solid. He Can Bend The Universe With His Mind. No Being That Exists Can Destroy Him. They Die If They Even Try To Look Like Him. His Power Is Far Beyond What The Human Mind Can Think Off. Weapons : Flame Of Fury, Various Powers, Shapeshifting, Mind Control, Possesion, Destruction, Can Look At Something And It Blows Up, Your Own Mind Height: Whatever He Wants Weight : Whatever He Wants Bounty : He Cant Be Killed Or Crippled, Can Be Killed In Skeletal Form, Regenerates In 8 Seconds No Possibility Of Stopping Regeneration Rewards : The Award Lord God Of Fire Staff ( Gives Ability Torture Shift ) Category:Fan Locations